campjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:NattieFinn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Jupiter Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fifth cohort page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Killerclan72 (Talk) 17:40, November 27, 2011 have you taken over yet? if so, could you do our claims please?Jess Lazzell 21:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) cool -The Only Rule: I kill you. 17:31, December 5, 2011 (UTC) when you take over i'd like to finally be clamed. i already have a title for him: the black terror.Jess Lazzell 21:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Claiming Hey could you claim Sed Vincere? Also, is it possible he could be praetor? If not that is fine. thanks- The Only Rule: I kill you. 23:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I was wondering if I could be an admin. I have made and been an admin on several wikis, and have read all the Percy Jackson books, and all of the currently published Heroes of Olympus Books. - The Only Rule: I kill you. 23:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) can you claim our charecters yet please? it starting to get boring and we should start roleplaying Jess Lazzell 23:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) hey i made a new guy can his mom be either ceres and trivia Jess Lazzell 22:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) HEEELLLLOOOOO you there nat? we need claims quickly.Jess Lazzell 22:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) First off you imbecillic twat i'm fighting for Del's honor not that stupid message. Get your facts straight. Whatever twat i am done fighting with your tiny brain I am leaving this shitty wiki and it's horrible admin team. I tried to warn you about how horrible Jess Lazzel is but no you could not have listened to me so whatever have fun having a god modder as an admin. Ciao brutta ragazza Divieto di me se non vuoi che mi interessa questo wiki è di merda e si perde una volta vera e propria mitologia. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 19:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) What is an Aquilifer?Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 01:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) its the eagle standard bearer. 11:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I thought you were going to get this wiki deleted? ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 07:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Would you like me to make a claiming page, a word bubble page and stuff like that?Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 16:41, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I never said you did leave the message... that was the others, and they're not abusing you, they stood up for me... I invested four months of my time on my wiki, and, then new wikis pop up all over the place, making my effort worthless. You know how that feels, since you said yourself you're sad about them being deleted. I never cursed at you, either, it was directed at the wiki as a whole. You cannot blame me for others' actions... Why would I ban you from my wiki? You committed no wrong... Just relax... you keep making this more dramatic than it is... It's not that big a deal. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 20:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I actually have my own plans for those, thank you though for letting me. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 15:53, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah, and as for the cursing, I said already, directed at the wiki as a whole. Well, I don't owe you explanations for my friends nor the location. I was simply fed up about the thing and decided to stop browsing there, and I'm not responsible for others' actions.~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 16:02, December 18, 2011 (UTC) SPQR Hello I am new to wikia, but trying to contribute. I am making the SPQR page and I do have a question. Do you kinda want me to describe what it is used for at camp..basically I need help on how I can set up this page..thanks :) Titan Lord 07:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC)Lord Noah